An Unfinished Melody
by Razuiberri
Summary: Seira finds that while singing one evening, that she cannot remember the words to a song. Truthfully, the reason behind it is Michel. She misses him dearly and wishes to see him even if it's only once. Luckily, her wish comes true. A SeiraxMichel oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pitch or Pure as well as the characters in this fanfiction.

An Unfinished Melody

_Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?_

As the sun began to set over the sparkling ocean, a beautiful tune rang out from a near by cove. As this strange melody twisted and spun around the aquatic waves, it filled the darkening sky with notes both happy and sad. This sweet song had come from a young girl that sat near the water in an inlet. Her bright orange tail was moved around gently by the soft wind as the mermaid continued to be imersed in song.

_Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni..._

But what lines came next? She racked her brain for the words but nothing came to mind. For some reason, ever since that final battle, the mermaid had trouble remembering the words of her own melodies. The princess closed her eyes and imagined the last time her and the others had sung that song. Maybe it would help her aquire the words. Suddenly, she remembered why this particular song was a complete nix for her. The last time those words had rang from her mouth, they were fighting Mikeru...

_Mikeru..._ Seira thought with a downcasting look to her face, _He left long ago to live with the ancient ones where he belonged the most_. The winged one had previously thought that no one loved him, that he was nothing of importance to anyone until they came. But what he didn't relize was that someone else did. The orange ocean creature flopped sideways on to the cold stone. She would give anything in the world to see the angelic being just once more so she could tell him. But perhaps her feelings weren't as strong as the princess thought? What if he completely rejected her? Even if that happened, Seira would continue to love him even if he did not return those three words.

The sky had turned almost completely dark by now. The sunset was over. And now that the calming red, orange, and yellow colors were gone, Seira felt depressed. To her, life was something special that no one could take away... But then why was it so unfair? Her contradicted thoughts quickly melted away along with the lost sun. _Maybe I should just go back and forget all about him..._

But then an aura of hope rose in the young one. Something deep inside her... No, wait... Oddly enough, It was her own seashell necklace carrying her pearl that was emmiting the calming feeling. Her eyes turned downwards to find the cause of this. Instead, she saw that the tangerine colored orb had risen out of its encasing. "Eh? What's happening!" Seira thought aloud. Her pearl had never done that o her before, atleast, not when she was completely born. Suddenly, her small body was enveloped in a warm orange light that was ever so familiar...

The air started to rush by the princess with increasing speeds. She could feel her face stretch a bit and immeidiatly knew that she was rising. Seira opened her orange orbs and looked down. A picture of the earth growing smaller and smaller met her gaze. Wait, that meant that she was in space? But her chest still heaved up and down gathering in air to breath. No, she wasn't in space... The orange light she was in faded away to become a white glow...

The princess felt that she should be scared. She had to be atleast four thousand kilometers away from home by now, yet her heart resonated with something or someone else that kept her calm. Seira closed her eyes and felt her body stop. Then, deep inside her someone's voice called out.

"Hello there young mermaid." Her chest took a sudden dive. It had to be a dream. Right. Any minute now she would awaken in her room at the Pearl Piari surrounded by her blankets and stuffed animals. But that thought was quickly blown out of her head and replaced with anxious hope. What if it wasn't a dream? She paused thinking it over and over in her mind. Seira finally took a deep breath and then called back. As soon as her mouth opened, nothing came out except for an odd gurgling sound. A bright laughter suddenly rang out, echoeing around everything in the unknown place.

"It is me..." he finally replied. It was definitley obvious that Mikeru had changed, Seira could sense it in his voice. The once violent malice that he had once been was completely gone and replaced with a soft and gentle angel. But hearing was not enough... Her eyes strained to see him...

Suddenly a clouded figure appeared in her blank vision. Very slowly, the being started to come into focuse. She could see long, light, aqua hair and clear blue eyes. Then his wings, three on each side.

"Mikeru!" her voice finally yelled as he fully appeared infront of her. Even though her eyes continued to stay shut, Seira could still sense him there. "I-I missed you," she hesistantly admitted. A friendly smile spread across the king's face.

"And as did I." A pang of guilt suddenly struck Seira's heart. She remembered leaving him after she had been released. As if reading her mind, Mikeru gave the princess a warm smile. "Well now," he said again sensing the next question that was coming, "I'll bet you're wondering why exactly I brought you here."

_So it wasn't my pearl that did that... _Seira nodded.

The king went on. "I summoned you here so I could thankyou."

_Thank... me?_ The orange mermaid couldn't think of anything of great importance that she herself had done for Mikeru.

"Yes, thank you," Mikeru repeated, "You believed in me, Seira. Even when all odds were against you and your friends. You also discovered that I had a good heart under all the hate and resentment."

Warmth crept across her cheeks. She was blushing! And the way things had been going on, Seira had a feeling that the angel knew her own feelings about him. Tears suddenly peeked out of her eye lids and slid down her tan cheeks. Perhaps now life was fairer for the both of them. She could have stayed there like that, forever by his side, if it weren't for the next few words.

"But sadly, I have to go now." He spoke, "I need to stay with my family." The previous pang of guilt changed into one of pain. She didn't want him to leave her. Not now atleast. Her tears started to come out more heavily until they started to practically pour out.

"Don't cry young one," Mikeru placed a soft finger on her mouth, "Do you remember what the ancient ones said?"

She nodded silently and felt the words rise from within her heart. 'We live and grow in the good of everyone's hearts.'

"That's right..." he whispered, "And as they are in everyone's hearts, so am I. I will always be with you, Seira. So stop your tears..."

The wet drops dried right up. The angel was right. Even in the darkest of times he would still be with her... _Always with me_, she repeated, _Mikeru... I shall treasure your presence, always... _Seira nodded again now reassured that she would never be lonely again.

"You're right, Mikeru..." she reluctantly said. But for one last time, her hand gently moved to his face. Mikeru smiled warmly back at the young one. His work here was finally done. Mikeru gave his princess a kind gesture as a goodbye, raised his ivory wings up in the air, and dove right into the orange pearl. _Goodbye, princess, and always remember what I told you... Where ever you are, I am too..._

There was a bright flash of light that engulfed Seira and sended her back down to earth.

Awhile later, the princess awoke on the cold rock she lay on. The ocean splashed her tail and the wind moved her hair as it had right before her leave. But it was as if time was permanantly frozen while Seira was with Mikeru. For one thing, the sun had seemingly just set and she could see a very faint orange color off in the distant. Her orange color. Suddenly, she felt inspired as if something lost had just drifted back to her. It was the song she could not remember...

With a light hearted laugh, the sea maiden sat up and stared directly at the sky. Then, she began to sing with a strong and powerful voice filled with the fond memories of her angel.

_Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite__  
__Soredemo owaranai__  
__Dareka wo ai suru kimochi!_

And as she finished the lovely tune, her pearl seemed to glow with the being of Mikeru fondly listening to her song. The sunset was gone, but Seira's hope was not because she knew one thing...

_Where ever you are I am there too... _


End file.
